


Happy Birthday to You

by notjustmom



Series: Everybody Hurts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Socks, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In celebration of Sherlock's 161st and Sherlock's first birthday home since his return. Bit angsty/fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday to You

"Mornin' Sherlock," Anna looked up from her newest work in the loo.

"Hmmm." He looked at himself in the mirror, sighed and went back to his bedroom.

John was in the kitchen making tea and a Full English for the three of them.

"Whoa, what's the occasion?" She sat at the table and stared at the piles of food on the plates.

"It's his birthday."

"No! Why didn't you tell me? I would've bought him a present."

John shakes his head. "Before he left I could do nice things for him, but only if I never mentioned the reason. He considers it 'childish and ridiculous, little more than a Hallmark creation that makes them millions if not billions of dollars...'

"Yup, sounds like him, but, maybe it's different this year? Since he's come back? I'm guessing his last birthday wasn't much fun, and that he missed your Full English. Missed you-"

"Hmm. Let's see if he'll even come out to eat this morning."

John knocks on Sherlock's door. 

"Come."

"Hey-"

The room is dark and Sherlock has pulled the covers over his head.

"Sherlock, I have a Full English out here that Anna has her eye on and may be gone-"

"Not today, John."

"Sher-"

"I missed two birthdays while I was away, am I celebrating number 34 or 36? I was legally dead for two years. How old am I, today, exactly?"

"Does it matter?"

"My stone doesn't even have dates on it, John. Do I get to start over again? A reboot? Or do those two years count as part of my existence?"

"The food will get cold if you wait too long, I have to go out for a bit, yeah? Try to rest if you don't want to eat, yeah?"

The lump didn't move, so John turned and went back out of the room with a sigh.

"I know what I need to do, Anna. It may take me the rest of the afternoon, but, meet me at Sherlock's marker about 6, just tell him you are taking him to Angelo's or something?"

"I'll get him there, Hamish. No worries."

Anna worked on the mural for a couple more hours, sighed and knocked on Sherlock's door. "Hey, get up, let's go out. I need some socks. Come help me pick some out and you can explain your terribly complicated sock index. I've never had enough socks to need one."

"Really?" Part of a face popped out from under the covers.

"Really, truly."

"Huruumph. Give me twenty minutes? I have a great sock guy, he has amazing socks."

"Okey doke."

He was ready in ten, and paced as he waited for Anna, "Come on!!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm comin' already."

His sock guy was indeed spectacular, Anna had never seen so many beautiful socks in so many colours. Sherlock almost purred as she made him feel one particular purple and grey pair. 

"Will take them all, George."

"Very good, sir, Mr. Mycroft's account?"

"No, put it on mine this time."

"We'll wrap them and send them over this evening."

"Perfect."

"A very Happy Birthday, Master Sherlock."

Sherlock blushed. "Thank you, George."

Anna grinned, "Come on, let's go for a walk, please?"

"Where to?"

"I'll show you."

She led him to the park where John had placed his marker.

"Why?"

"Want to show you something."

"What?"

"A surprise."

"I hate-"

"Shhhhh."

They walked to where his marker had formerly stood. In its place was a beautiful, small, weeping cherry. John was talking to the head groundskeeper of the park, and they shook hands.

"Hamish?"

"I got Mycroft to get rid of the marker. I always hated it, hated talking to it, especially on your birthday. I would come here and sing Happy Birthday to you, take a sip from my flask and salute you, wherever you were. Do you know how happy I am that you are here today? This tree, if it survives, as you managed to, will remind people of the beauty of simply existing, even if it is hard as hell some days to just make it out of bed."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you. Both of you. On my last birthday, I didn't think I'd make it home. I was afraid I'd never see London, Baker Street, or you again, Hamish. I am a very lucky bloke. Hmmmm. I'm starving. Angelo's?"

"Angelo's!" They agreed happily.

Anna stood between her two friends, linked arms, and looked up as it began to snow.


End file.
